A Blessing and a Curse
by twilightfan12356
Summary: Takes place a few years after Rosalie is changed. When Rosalie finds herself in a dangerous situation, what does Edward do? Pre-Twilight. One shot. Please read and review and check out my other stories. rated M for mentions of sexual harassment/rape


**Hey guys. I just decided to make another oneshot, this time about Rosalie and Edward. This is a FRIENDSHIP fic. Not romance. Please review if you reading it. Also check out my other stories. And again please review those as well. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

_I am beautiful, _I couldn't help thinking to my reflection in my large vanity mirror. I was about to go hunting with my surrogate family. I hadn't fully adjusted to this life and the thought of hunting and drinking blood had been the hardest part. I met up with Esme and Carlisle at the end of the stairs, waiting for my brother.

Edward and I didn't get along very much. His lack of infatuation with me was perplexing as well as upsetting. Every boy I knew wanted Rosalie Hale. I was quite the catch throughout the town, in my human life. Then I met Edward and all that changed. Carlisle and Esme originally wanted us to be mates but Edward was having none of that. He saw me as only his sister, at the least. On occasion, I'd wonder if the only reason I was changed was to become Edward's mate. He had made it clear that he did not want me and thus our rivalry began. He thought I was vain, dense, and narcissistic. I thought him a privacy-invading loner, so I suppose we both had our opinions about each other.

I caught Edward's lip twitch as he descended the stairs. _Stay out of my head,_ I snapped n my thoughts before following behind Carlisle and Esme. We quickly reached the scent of elk before branching out our separate ways to hunt. I quickly took down my share before wiping my mouth and leaning against a nearby tree. The breeze was amazing and I couldn't help sniffing the air for the familiar scent of pine that came with the forest. I immediately tensed up, sensing a few more scents lacing the air. Hearing my thoughts, Edward quickly reached my followed closely by Esme and Carlisle. All heads turned towards the west in which the scent had come from.

Three vampires, two men and a woman emerged from the trees. I couldn't help thinking how unflattering the woman was compared to my beauty. The man spoke and I realized he must've been the leader.

"I'm sorry. We did not i8ntend to find someone hunting here." I saw the man's eyes pass over each of us quickly, before reaching me and completely stopping. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"That is alright. We were just finishing up. We will take our leave now", Carlisle said before taking a step back as the leader nodded. The man's eyes still hadn't left me.

A nudge in y shoulder told me that we were moving and I quickly shook my head before following behind Edward. I looked back in time to see the small clan's retreating forms as they left. Once we'd reached the house, I went to my room to be alone. I absentmindedly reached up to play with the locket I had acquired in my human life, I only to find nothing but my own cold flesh. In a frenzied state, I explained what I was doing to Edward through my thoughts before hopping out of my window and taking out in a sprint.

Maybe I was overreacting but it was the last piece of my human life I had left. It had been given to me by my kid brother on my 13th birthday. I ran to the area I knew we'd hunted at before crouching a little farther to see. I caught the glint of silver peeking out from under a leaf. I only had time to snatch my locket from the forest floor before I caught the scent that I recognized had been from earlier. Before I could react, they'd had me pinned. I thrashed at them with my teeth. Still having a bit of my newborn strength, I was able to push the first off of me and into a tree just as the second began kissing my neck. I refused to let this happen again. My scream mixed in with my sobs and I used as much of the strength I could muster to push the male vampire off of me. The other had finally recovered and was quickly approaching and for a moment I thought there was no way I could fight them both off. They'd outdone my feeble attempts at fighting back. I felt the fabric of my shirt leave my body in shreds. Hands roamed my naked upper half and brought on memoires of a time when Royce and his friends had done the same disgusting act. A familiar voice broke through my memories and froze me in place.

"I suggest you get off of her", Edward growled. He was seething under his calm mask. The two vampires stopped short, surprised someone had caught them.

When they made no move to remove themselves from me, Edward barreled into them both, sending them into the tree. Shakily, I realized I had been saved and began to replace what I could of my tattered shirt. Through my haze, I saw the two men scamper away like the cowards they were. I held the pieces of my shirt together, trying not to show my shaking body. Memories of Royce had been flickering through my mind like a horror movie. I noticed from the side of my eye, Edward cautiously approaching me.

"Don't", I said shakily. He froze where he was before deciding to take his original route and sat beside me but far enough to give me space. We sat in silence until I felt him put his arm around me in what was a comforting gesture. Arms that reminded me of those men who'd hurt me all that time ago. It'd almost happened again. I struggled against him, pummeling his chest and he allowed me shushing my screams until they faded into sobs. I finally stopped resisting and leaned into his chest, holding on to his grey sweater as if my life depending on it. This wa one of many times I wished I could let out tears as a way of release. This still didn't stop me from letting out gut-wrenching sobs that rocked me to the core. After I had calmed down enough, I apologized and turned away in shame to Edward's confusion. He gently spun me around and lifted my downtrodden head.

"You did nothing wrong. They are the monsters. Not you", he said. I nodded my head although I hadn't fully accepted his words. This was one time I couldn't fine comfort in my eminent beauty. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"Come on, let's head back. They're probably worried", Edward said, breaking through my self-loathing thought. He reached out his hand but I did not accept his offer.

"Wait. How did know something was wrong? I was too far away for you to hear my thoughts", I asked.

"After you'd been gone for a while I got worried. Carlisle and Esme wanted to come but I told them it wasn't necessary. But then I got close enough to hear your thoughts. I got here as quick as possible", he said with all the guilt I would expect from someone like Edward Cullen. Always blaming himself. He grinned at my thoughts before helping me up. We headed back in silence.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem", he replied.

I grinned at brightly before taking off at breakneck speed. No way would he beat me this time.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. It's the first time I've tried to write something like this. Please review. I really appreciate feedback. **


End file.
